Quest for Vegetas Pad
by Ryoko Briefs
Summary: Vegeta searches for his pad so that he can go all night raving with the Barbie girls! find out what happens to our very fat and unhappy hero as he searches for his pad, true love, and the death of The HIm Formily KNown as Kakarott


CHAPTER TWO

This lovely chapter begins with a song, sung by The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke Urameshi!!!!!! (By the way, for the losers who dont relize it....WE DONT OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFUL ANIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!....duh...) The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke sings,"Joy to the world, the teacher's dead, let summer recive her peace!!!!!! With no more books, and shitty food, and we all get out of school, and we all get out of school, and we allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll get out of school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joy to the Earth, Takanaka's dead, Vegeta blew off his head!!!!!!!!!! With no more fat ass, and no more earthquakes!!!! let school be out for good ,let school be out for good, let schoooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll be out for good! Joy to the Lan, Yuki Kitazawa's dead, it's time to rape Taki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With lots of gum, and Ryu singing!!!! Its good to be Urameshi, its good to be Urameshi, its gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooddddddddd to be Urameshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What the hell are you singing, and why is it so off key????", askes The Short One with the Star-Burst Known As Hiei The Sexy Ass Who Belongs To Ryoko! "Destiny is unstoppable, ive tried laughter, ive tried tears, but it always over powers me!!!! It doesnt care a thing about my fears, it takes my love and it devouers me!!!!! ", crys The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke.

Alright everybody. lets look upon what has happened to our very fat and unhappy Vegeta, Saiyan Prince, while we were off killing The Bobble Head Of Justin Timberlake.

"What do you mean I have to be one level 50 to open this gate!?!?!?!", yelled Vegeta on the top of his lungs. "Just calm down Vegeta. You'll be able to open the gate soon enough, just wait and see!", said The Him Formily Known as Kakarott, as he patted Vegeta's head with a scrub brush. "oh yes, I WILL be able to open the gate soon. That is as SOON as YOUR dead, you damn brat.", mumbled Vegeta. "huh?? What was that Vegeta? I couldnt hear you because you were mumbeling again with that stupid look on your face, you know the look that looks as if you are going to utterly destory me in battle one day. Ya you had that look on your face again. So what did you say???", asked The Him Formily Known as Kakarott.

--(Meanwhile in a field of elegant flowers)--

Cloud and Sepiroth are sitting in a field of elegant flowers, folding towels. "Where does this one go, Cloud?", asked Sepiroth as he held on to a fuzzy pink towel. "In the bathroom.", answered Cloud as he closed his eyes and folded five more towles and put them in different piles. "and where does this one go?", asked Sepiroth as he lifted up another towel. "In the bathroom". "And this one?". "In the kitchen..." "and this one?" "In...The.....bathroom...." "Are you sure???????", asked Sepiroth. "..........................................................................................................................................................................................................No.", said Cloud. "Then where the hell does this towel Go??????", cryed Sepiroth. "I dont really know..............Maybe ...........its..........not.............ours.....it might belong to ...........the .....bee that killed Megaman in yesterdays episode of "My Life With Mega Man: A Story by Protoman."" said Cloud. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE BLUE FLUFFY TOWEL IS OURS I TELL YOU!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cryed Sepiroth. "well then.......where does it go.", said Cloud calmly as he stood up, and walked off carrying towels. "I DONT KKKKKNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ALL I KNOW IS THAT THE BLUE FLUFFY TOWEL IS OURS AND NOT MEGA MANS OR THE BEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", cried Sepiroth, as he followed Cloud into the distance.

---(Back with Vegeta)---

"Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE THE HIM FORMILY KNOWN AS KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Vegeta as he awoke from his nap. "That was a very despicable act of what do you know, another kid?", said Vegeta as he walked all the way to the Happy-Go-Lucky Fuzzy Pink Lovey Slut Barbie Gym. "Welcome, to the Happy-Go-Lucky Fuzzy Pink Slut Barbie Gym!!!!!!! Please fill free to dont waste your engery and my time!!!!", said the Smileing Barbie From Hell. Vegeta walked into the Gym training room and saw that The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke was in there. "Ive been waiting for someone like you to enter here.", said The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke. "Whatever...", said Vegeta, as he started twisting his hips to lose weight. Then The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke started to wack off with The Short One with the Star-Burst Known As Hiei The Sexy Ass Who Belongs To Ryoko's sword while watching the Saiyan Prince twisting his hips to lose weight. Just then Jinn The Overly Hyper Wind Master of Light and Purkiness walked in, "I am a flying lepurchan that talks nonsense!!! WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE I LOCE ICEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---(Meanwhile in the Bat Cave)--

"Gee wiz Batman, whatever are we going to do now". "Why did you call me batman, Gohan???? You know that im The Him Formily Known as Kakarott", said The Him Formily Known as Kakarott. "He's doing it.", said Gohan. "Huff huff huff", said The Him Formily Known As Kakarott "It came back to life!!!", said Gohan. "I know that!!!", said The Him Formily Known as Kakarott. "Why, The Him Formily Known as Kakarott, Why!??", moaned Gohan. "Because I didnt think you could be so desperate.", cryed The Him Formily Known as Kakarott. "You've lost a lot of streagth... you should", said Gohan. "But...at this rate...taking the senzu is pointless, because you fuck so good!!!", cryed The Him Formily Known as Kakarott. "Pin your hopes on that.. I can go faster than this if you wanted me too!!", screamed Gohan. " Ok then...Go ahead!", said The Him Formily Known as Kakarott.

--(Now Back With our very fat and unhappy Vegeta)--

Vegeta is now doing push ups every time he goes down to low, he gives The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke a blow job, when he goes up to high he touches Jinn The Overly Hyper Wind Master of Light and Purkiness one. "Damn you all to HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Vegeta. "well at least this way you will train harder so you can get out of here, hehe, but im not complaining!!!!!!!!", said The One and Only Tu-Tu Girl Yusuke. "GRRRRRRRR I want my pad damnit and WHERE'S MY BLAZIN' BLUEBERRY HI-C JUICE BOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---THE END---

(Not quite)

(To be continued in Chapter 3)

Squall's Father Dude Person Thingy...Laguna: Cue the Happy Tree Freinds Theme Song!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Skips around to music)

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Doing

this ending starring: The Stoned Taki Aizawa of ASK, My Hott Sexy Bitch Fllay, Drunk Dry Baby Protoman, The Ever so Sexy Steroid User Tidus, and The Hott Sexy Daggar Coming Out of His Arm Tooya.

--Begin Transmission--

Taki and Fllay: (While Making out like mad, Blow up)

Protoman: Dude here have some. (hands Tooya a beer and a drag)

Tooya: Dude this is fuckin awsome!!!!!!!

Tidus: Hey do you guys know how they blew up?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!???????????????????????????????????????

Tooya: ...they blew up??? I didnt know that the human body could explode!!!!!!!! AWSOME MAN!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA TRY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Blows up)

Protoman and Tidus: (wide eyed) HEY HE LEFT US !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WANNA BLOW UP TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Blows up)

--End Transmission--


End file.
